Overlord
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry Potter with Overlord crossover. The Overlord is revived once again, and why is he thinking about the Heroes of the land in such a way? Why are there men looking for him? Why does he get the urge to kill whenever he sees someone with red hair? R


**Overlord**

Disclaimer: I just finished the game after buying it last Friday, this story simmering in the back of my mind like a burning fire… what if… Harry Potter had been the Overlord?

**

* * *

Overlord

* * *

**

He looked at the ground, shivering slightly as he looked upon the broken fragments of the landscaping, looking over it all with his eyes jaded. He could feel how his body was bruised and beaten, how something heavy seemed to lie atop of him, like it was something that was not to be. He had a fleeting memory of a voice in his head, urging him to make some changes to his attire, but other than that, it was blank.

A silence engulfed the room as he got up slowly, looking around and seeing that he was in a ruined alcove somewhere, a dark atmosphere surrounding him. A door slammed open and a few brown creatures came inside, stopping haphazardly and bumping into each other, falling to the ground with a crash, making him smile slightly. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the creatures and then coming to the conclusion, that they were dangerous, due to clubs in their hands.

"Master!" one of the creatures spoke, dropping to its tiny little knees and bowing before him, the rest of the little things copying its behavior, making him raise an eyebrow in slight wonder at the spectacle, having expected a battle, feeling a sword at his left, though he didn't know why it was there. As he picked it up, he could feel that his clothes were shifting, a long robe being worn by him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable, like they shouldn't fit him anymore or something, though he knew that there was something else that he knew he had to wear.

"Master, you have awakened." An old version of the creatures stepped into the room, looking at him, a light stone held above its head, making him feel like he knew the creature. There was something that was bothering him about the thing, a vague memory about this creature.

"Master, you must still be a bit confused after your awakening. We feared you lost, but thankfully, you have survived." He looked at the creature, feeling a bit awkward at the moment, but then recovering pretty fast. "What are you?"

"Minions, Master. You are the Overlord, our Master. We exist only to serve you." There was a silence as he moved over the floor, the brown minions looking at him and then beginning to move aside as he strode past, up towards the old minion that was looking at him. "My name is Gnarl and I am ready to serve, Master." The Overlord looked at the minion and then looked at the minions still bowing. "What are they?" he looked at the way that they perked up, getting to their feet and then looking at him with a look that was not uncommon in adoring children.

"Shall we get you outfitted, Master?" The Overlord looked at Gnarl and then followed the old minion out of the room that he was in, taking it into his mind that it looked more like a crypt. He entered into a room, which looked like a big place with different zones, making his mind be boggled at the fact that there seemed to be a swamp in one place, where there was a burning inferno in another place of the cavernous room, a disgusting thing with brown minions coming out of it being there while the other places seemed to miss something that would be corresponding to the scenery, likely to give him more minions to do something with.

"Master, this is the Spawning Pit, where all your minions are born. You will need life-force to create more minions, who will then spawn in the pit. If you keep a good selection of minions with you, you will never be coming any big amount of harm. That is, if you manage to keep the minions in check, Master." There was a tingling sound that went through the cavern, making him feel strange, a brown minion popping up from a glowing hole in the dirt.

"This is a brown minion spawning pit, which will give you brown minions as long as you give them enough life-force, or until you cannot control more minions then your limit is. Your current minion limit is five, sire." There was a silence as he comprehended this, looking at the waiting minions, commanding them mentally by sweeping his hand at them, then giving them a strict look, watching as one minion sped off to the place he had pointed at, a grin growing on his face as he looked at the minion as it returned, a big smile on its face, apparently pleased that it had pleased his Overlord by following his Overlord's commands.

"Gnarl, lead me to a place where I can get armor." He commanded the older minion, looking at the minion as it went through a door, which led to a dusty armor being displayed upon a pedestal. Twenty minutes later, the minions began to fit it to his body, putting the finishing touches to the test, their objective to get him dressed as soon as possible being completed. He tested the armor, finding that everything seemed to be in very good condition, which was good due to it being something that he would need to wear for a long time. He flexed his arm slightly, feeling a satisfying rush of power go through him as he brandished his sword, looking at it with a smile before sheathing it.

"I am your Overlord, you will obey me!" he shouted for the world to hear, his campaign of terror only just starting.

At another place, an old man spoke against two worried parents: "I think I may have found Harry." The woman seemed to be overcome with joy while the man looked like it had been the best news of the day. "But it will be hard to get to him, since there is a magical scrying ward around him at the moment. The only thing I can promise is that I'll try to get to him as soon as possible."

Events were set in motion now… the Overlord would come once again… once again, to scour this world of good…

* * *

Alright, this is the first chapter. Since I rather liked the game, I am going to play it again, this time as the most depraved and evil thing since George Bush. I played through it the first time without being evil, which was hard… I kept getting the urge to make some buildings collapse…

Demon God of Chaos

Your reviews feed my desire to write this story…


End file.
